


Revelaciones

by KiraH69



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Hallucinations, M/M, Violence, locked in a trunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Hotch despierta atrapado en el maletero de un coche en el árido calor del desierto.





	Revelaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Para Bad Things Happen Bingo: Locked in a Trunk

Su cabeza estaba palpitando como si tuviera la peor resaca del mundo y hacía tanto calor que el sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y solo vio oscuridad. Intentó mover los brazos, pero sintió algo inmovilizando sus muñecas. Estaba tan aturdido que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de qué sucedía. Fue una sacudida lo que le hizo reaccionar. Estaba en el maletero de un coche, estaba atado por las muñecas a la espalda y... sí, también por los tobillos. El coche pasó otro bache y Aaron gruñó, todo su cuerpo dolía, estaba bastante seguro de que le habían dado una paliza, aunque no podía recordar los últimos minutos (¿horas?). Ahora que sus ojos se adaptaban un poco a la oscuridad, podía ver la luz filtrándose por las rendijas del maletero. Intentó moverse alrededor, buscando algo, cualquier cosa para soltarse, pero no llegó a tocar nada y sus muñecas comenzaban a sangrar por las ataduras. El calor era asfixiante y su cabeza estaba nublada, no sabía si por la paliza que seguramente le habrían dado o por la deshidratación. Era difícil pensar, incluso mantenerse despierto. Las heridas que tenía no parecían ser mortales, pero el calor podría acabar con él. Estaba seguro de que aún seguían en Las Vegas, o cerca de allí, y por el polvo que se filtraba seguramente conducían por el desierto.

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, incluso si los recuerdos eran vagos y desconectados. Había un asesino en serie en Las Vegas. Cuatro víctimas. Habían sido torturadas, pero habían muerto por deshidratación, crucificadas en medio del desierto. ¿Era el mismo asesino el que lo había secuestrado? ¿Acabaría como las otras víctimas? No, su equipo lo encontraría. No tenían pistas, pero iban a conseguirlo, Spencer descubriría alguna pista. Spencer siempre conseguía lo imposible. Esto no podía acabar así, no podía morir ahora, ¿qué sería de Jack? Ya había perdido a su madre, quedaría destrozado si también perdía a su padre. No, necesitaba cuidar de él, quería verlo crecer, verlo convertirse en un hombre. ¡No podía hacerle sufrir así!

Todo se quedó en negro. Es posible que perdiera el conocimiento durante unos minutos. Un bache en la carretera consiguió despertarlo de nuevo. Gruñó e intentó moverse, pero seguía inmovilizado y su cabeza parecía llena de algodón, olvidando por momentos dónde se encontraba. Iban a encontrarlo, su equipo iba a salvarlo. Spencer lo conseguiría. No había nadie más inteligente, se percataría de algo que nadie más podía ver, siempre lo hacía. Estaba orgulloso de él, había progresado tanto desde que había entrado en la Unidad, especialmente con sus habilidades sociales. Seguía siendo algo torpe, lo que resultaba adorable, pero tenía mucha más seguridad en sí mismo. Su aspecto también había evolucionado; era encantador antes, pero ahora también era atractivo e incluso tenía estilo. Y esos rizos caían alrededor de su rostro, la forma en que se echaba los mechones hacia atrás cuando estaba inclinado sobre un libro con esos largos y ágiles dedos...

Joder, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? Tendría que estar pensando en una forma de escapar, pero estaba demasiado aturdido, su mente vagaba por pensamientos en los que normalmente no se atrevía a detenerse. No podía evitarlo en ese momento, quería ver a Jack, quería abrazar a su hijo, pero también quería estar con Spencer, tan solo contemplar mientras leía o le contaba algún hecho totalmente aleatorio de ciencias a su hijo. Se llevaban muy bien, le encantaba verlos juntos. Spencer era bueno con los niños, pero a Jack también le gustaba y se divertía con él. Si tuviera la más mínima idea de que Spencer pudiera corresponderle... No, ni siquiera así lo haría, lo sabía, tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo todo por querer más.

Perdió el conocimiento en algún momento con su mente llena de aquellos pensamientos. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el suelo de tierra demasiado lejos, su sombra extendiéndose frente a él en forma de cruz. Intentó levantar la cabeza, pero solo pudo balancearla a un lado. Vio su mano clavada a un poste de madera, la sangre goteando sobre el suelo. La intensa luz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Apenas sentía el dolor, tal vez había perdido ya demasiada sangre. Escuchó sirenas a lo lejos o quizá estaban cerca, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

—¡Hotch, Hotch! Vas a estar bien, estamos aquí, te tenemos—le susurraba alguien y _esa voz... Spencer... Se ve tan preocupado_.

La próxima vez que despertó estaba en un hospital. Ese olor a desinfectantes era más familiar. Sabía que estaba lleno de morfina porque no podía sentir el dolor de las heridas que seguramente recubrían su cuerpo.

—Hotch—un susurro llamó su atención y al girar la cabeza no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola, Spence...—murmuró, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora. Capturamos al sudes y vas a recuperarte.

—Me gusta tu pelo...

—¿Qué?—preguntó el joven confuso.

—Y tus ojos... Mmh... Te ves adorable cuando lees... Tus gafas...

—¿Hotch?—las mejillas de Spencer estaban ruborizadas. Sabía que lo que decía estaba provocado por la morfina, pero aun así...

—Mmh... Eres adorable... ¿Quieres venir al parque con Jack y conmigo?—le preguntó con una atontada sonrisa.

—Am, uh... Creo que deberías esperar a que se te pase el efecto de la morfina para hablar de esto. Voy a avisar a los demás, Jack está deseando verte.

—¡Spence!—Aaron extendió la mano hacia él, pero el dolor le hizo gemir.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, estoy aquí—sostuvo su brazo donde no estaba herido y acarició sus cabellos hasta que se relajó.

—¿Sal conmigo? Jack te adora y yo te adoro y no quiero volver a pasar por esto sin al menos haberte dicho cuánto te quiero.

—Oh, dios, Hotch, esto... Tenemos que hablarlo en otro momento, cuando estés...—movió la mano alrededor nervioso—, pero hablaremos, lo prometo. Voy a buscar a los demás.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Te quiero...!—le llamó Aaron y Spencer se apresuró en salir con el rostro rojo como un tomate y el corazón latiendo a mil. Rogaba porque estuviera hablando en serio y no fuera solo la morfina.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).  
> 


End file.
